


Something Old

by zaidnovi



Series: Vows That Never Where [3]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, based on a deleted scene from the executioner song, but if you did not see it you are blind, mention of past crowstiel, mentions of Destiel, sort off of cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because love is a promise that must never be spoken... Because it breaks you and you will never be whole again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



_"To buy the truth_

  
_And sell a lie_

  
_The last mistake before you die_

  
_So don't forget to breathe tonight_

  
_Tonight's the last so say good-bye"- 30 Seconds to Mars_

 

_Something Old_

* * *

 

 

 

“Looking a little wan there Cassie” He could not help it the words were out long after his brain registered them as his. When was the last time he had called him Cassie, long ago in between silk sheets, moans and gentle words whispered on his ears. Cassie the Angel in front of him is no longer his Cassie, just Castiel. He notices the angel shock at the nickname, _“he remembers”_ Crowley thinks. _“Good too bad is no longer the same memory.”_ “How is that grace of your holding up?”

“It's fine, Crowley… I am fine.” Castiel is making his best effort not to look at him, this tells him lots of stories that his heart likes to believe, but Crowley knows best or he likes to believe that at least.

“The clock is ticking again, isn't it? So heroic.” The Angel continues to ignore him, unpacking things out of duffel bag. “Running errands all over the US, burning through that finite supply of grace, all in a desperate effort to save your boyfriend.” The venom leaks through the words, and he hates it he this, to be exposed, and at the same time he knows he cannot help it is been too long since they talked. Castiel was in the company of another angel at the time, and jealousy had gotten the best of him. This time, they are alone, well not counting the Winchester who's not even paying attention to them sulking on a corner. He waits for a reaction at his words, and of course it comes, he knows just how to push Castiel pride for it to come out.

“What about you Crowley?” The angel finally looks at him, raising an eyebrow, naming down step by step of Crowley’s activities. Handing him a can of paint. “Maybe he's your boyfriend...” The angel is wearing that poker face of his. He knows not to underestimate it, there is a hint of jealousy on them. Castiel knows or claims to know of his vacation with Dean

“He is not my type.” He turns around before his words betrayed him “ _He is not my type.”_ He hears himself saying and even to his ears the words do not sound truthful, he knows they are; Dean Winchester would never be his type, the disdain and forgetfulness of his mother had only thought him one thing, “aim higher.” And yet the angel would never believe him and even a more important thing he would never believe the angel again. Many nights had passed with asking himself why?. Why, The question on a loop, attacking him, making him doubt. Why couldn't he be good enough? Why is he still not worthy?

The angel looks at him with such contempt. Does he really believe he came because Dean called? Silly angel still not seeing the bigger picture, just how many times does he had come to him, even when Castiel did not call… how many times did he embraced him making sure Castiel knew he was important, that he was good enough to win a war, who manage to feed that pride of his with praises and kind words. Is not the grace running low in Castiel's body the same one Crowley stole for him? How many times the angel shudder on his arms until falling asleep exhausted. Still the angel would not believe. A long time ago Crowley would have a shout at him, tell him to open those damn blue eyes of his, look at the truth, they are always using you; but he keeps quiet regarding the Angel with a gentle smile that is misinterpreted as a smirk, he knows nothing would be gain right now.

The angel made his choice long ago and here he is helping him to save the same man that rip them apart. Now getting the blame of being in love with him, if only the angel knew of all the opportunities wasted not only with Dean but many others. Even being the righteous man Dean is nothing but human, it was fun while he was a demon but it too came to the past. Castiel is an angel, even one that managed to become God, an angel capable of so much more. His Cassie managed to conquer heaven, his Cassie never existed, one word he believes one word coming out of the angel's mouth and he will be ready to relinquish everything once again… No, not again, to Cassie maybe; to Castiel never.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you


End file.
